Santa Maria Beach
]] Santa Maria Beach is a district to the southwest of the city center of Los Santos, and is controlled by the Grove Street Families. Carl Johnson owns a home in the area, although he primarily lives in the Johnson House in Ganton. The beach is based on the Santa Monica Beach. Santa Monica Beach has a population of 44 as of 1992. As mentioned above, Santa Maria Beach is a stronghold for the Grove Street Families. Usually, members of the GSF and the Ballas have a gunfight near this area, as Verona Beach, a Ballas-controlled district, is just east of Santa Maria Beach. Later on in the storyline, upon the player's return to Los Santos, this area belongs to the Ballas, but can be reclaimed as GSF territory through gang warfare. Besides Verona Beach, surrounding areas are Marina, Rodeo, Los Santos Inlet and Flint County. Events of GTA San Andreas Santa Maria Beach plays a relatively small role in the storyline of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In High Stakes, Low Rider the finish line for the race is on the pier offshore. Santa Maria Beach features during the Life's a Beach mission, where Carl Johnson steals a sound van for Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross. During the mission, Carl also dances with the DJ. Later on in the storyline, Frank Tenpenny sends Carl to follow and kill an informant in the mission Snail Trail, who goes to the end of the pier in Santa Maria Beach. Santa Maria Beach also appears during the mission Cut Throat Business, where Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg chase OG Loc across parts of Los Santos and Flint County. Santa Maria Beach is also the starting point for the triathlon events that take place in Los Santos. Known Residents * Carl Johnson (can own a house there) Places/Stores * Carmel Corn * Los Santos Lighthouse * Muerto-Mex * Pay 'n' Spray * Pier Pressure Pizzeria * Pizza * Santa Maria Beach Safehouse * Son of a Beach * Substandard * The Brown Starfish Bar and Grill * Yacht Harbor Weapons * Grenades - Midway down Yacht Harbor, behind a building * Pistol - In front of a shack to the left of the pier Stationary vehicles * BF Injection (occasionally) * Clover (occasionally) * Flash (occasionally) * Feltzer (occasionally) * Greenwood (occasionally) * Oceanic (occasionally) * Perennial (occasionally) * Previon (occasionally) * Primo (occasionally) * Raindance (after the mission Learning to Fly) * Washington (occasionally) * Voodoo (occasionally) Gallery Santa Maria-Sunny.jpg|Sunny afternoon. gta_sa 2012-02-28 19-10-41-93.jpg|Santa Maria Beach Front Trivia *The area doesn't involve any Wanted Level. With exception the player had been committed any criminal actions throughout the vicinity for a little long time. *Even the player had one star wanted level, there are no police spawning around. It will be spawn (Patrol vehicles only) if the player had two stars. *Try to hide under the bridge through the rain. The bridge doesn't rainproof like all bridges in Las Venturas. *The Pay 'n' Spray which was in the east part, has a wrong logo. It says: PAY N SPRAY with a little Verona Beach word written on it. Actually the Pay 'n' Spray was located in Santa Maria Beach. Other * Two Gang Tags * One Oyster * One Unique Stunt Jump * Chilli dogs vendor * A gym Grand Theft Auto V Santa Maria Beach will be featured in GTA V thanks to a new screenshot by Rockstar. The newest screenshot of the Santa Maria Beach is below. de:Santa Maria Beach {C es:Santa Maria Beach {C pl:Santa Maria Beach {C pt:Santa Maria BeachClea Category:Beaches Category:Places in San Andreas